


Perfection Incarnate

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their hideout, everything is perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge #58 – Perfection at 100_fruit

He shouldn’t care, he knew it. Caring lead to pain. He shouldn’t have expected anything different with Kyo. But he did.

When they were together, _together,_ it was perfection incarnate.

But around others, they had to act the part. They were hatred incarnate.

It had to end.

Yuki yanked another weed and glanced at the teen lying beside him. This was the one place they could be themselves.

Their first kiss, their first time, all their firsts happened in this leafy hideaway. And now, another first.

Their last first.

“Kyo?”

“Mmm?”

“We need to end this.”

So much for perfection.


End file.
